


Love from Afar, Hurry Up and Come to Me

by Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr/pseuds/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr
Summary: Lafayette can't take living under his parents control any longer. All he wants is to find his soulmates. Maybe he can find them in New York...





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryabolkonskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/gifts).



> I hope you like it!!!

 

Lafayette stepped into the terminal. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was here. He was out of Paris. He was in America. 

_ What am I doing,  _ he thought,  _ this is absolutely insane. I need to- No. You’re here and you need to find Hercules.  _

“Excuse me, Sir but you’re blocking the door.” 

Lafayette turned around to face a flight attendant and a group of angry travelers behind her. 

He blushed, “Of, pardon moi.” He stepped out of the way, heading for baggage claim. He had four bags packed full of everything he owned. He knew that it was take them, or never see them again.    
He bit his lip, trying to hold back yet another round of tears. His family would be furious when they found out he left. They would never let him see them again. Not like he really wanted too. Not after what they made him do, after what they were going to make him do.

******

_ “Marie-Joseph, come down here.” His mother called from downstairs.  _

_ Lafayette set his book down, “Mama, you know how I hate it when you call me that at home.” His mother had taken to call him by his acting name, no matter how hard he begged her not to. _

_ He came downstairs to see his mother standing next to a very young, timid looking girl and two older people, probably her parents. _

_ His mother glared at him, “Well don’t be rude, say hello, Marie.” _

_ Lafayette held back a scoff, “Of course, where are my manners.” He flashed the family a big smile and held out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, you may call me Laf-” His mother nudged him, “Marie-Joseph.”  _

_ The man gruffed, “Lucas Bernard. And this is my wife, Louanne, and our daughter, Lucie. So, let’s jump to it and start planning, why don’t we.” _

_ Lafayette brows furrowed, “Pardon?” _

_ His mother spoke up, “Marie, you will be marrying this lovely young lady.”  _

_ Lafayette felt the blood drain from his face. What on earth was she talking about? How could she arrange a marriage for him? _

_ *** _

“Laf!!!” 

Laf spun around to see his friend Hercules barreling towards him with his arms wide open. 

“Herc!!” He stretched his arms wide as he embraced his best friend. 

Herc squeezed him tight, “How are you, man? I haven’t heard from you in forever. How come you're in America?”

Laf’s smile dropped, “Well… that’s a little bit of a story my friend.”    
“Oh,” Herc said. “Well how about we get to the car and you can tell me all about it on the drive.”   
“Wait, what about my bags.”   
Herc laughed, “Already got them. What, you didn’t think I wouldn’t know the matching designer luggage set was your’s?”

Laf smiled, “Fair enough.”   
“Well, that and your name is embroidered on each one.” He chuckled, “Come on, let’s get to the car.” 

_ *** _

_ “Mama, what are you talking about?” He asked. The family now looked confused. _

_ His mother laughed, “Your marriage of course, dear. I’ve been talking to Lucie’s parents for a while now and we agree that you two will be the perfect fit.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “Jarold!” She called for their butler.  _

_ “Yes, Miss.” He said, stepping into the room. _

_ “Would you be a dear and show our guests to the tea room.” She smiled wide. “I’ll be there in just a moment.” He ushered them out of the room. She waited until they were out of site to turn to her son. She had a wicked frown on her face and her eyes were icy, and cruel. “Now you listen, Marie. You’re father and I have done a lot to set this up. Don’t you dare mess this up.” _

_ Lafayette frowned, “Mama, I do not wish to have an arranged marriage. I don’t know that girl and I don’t have to to know that she is most definitely not my soulmate.”  _

_ She scoffed, “You and soulmates. You know very well why you could never be with your soulmates. It would ruin your career and bring shame to our family.”  _

_ Lafayette felt the sting in the back of his eyes, “Mama, why must you do this? This isn’t what you want.” _

_ “You’re twenty years old, Marie. You don’t know what you want and you will thank me for this later. Lucie is a lovely girl.” _ _   
_ _ “A rich girl you mean.” He rolled his eyes.  _

_ “That too, and her father is very powerful. Now you go and make yourself presentable. I need to entertain our guests.” She turned away and headed to the tea room.  _

_ *** _

“Jesus christ, how could she just do that? ANd to her own son, too.” Herc shook his head. He looked absolutely pissed at the story that Laf had just unfolded.

“I wish I knew, mon ami.” Laf looked down. They were in a sandwich shop. Herc had insisted on taking him out for an ‘american’ lunch. Bu tthe brightly colored restaurant decor and wonderful smelling food did little to lighten his spirits.

Herc bit his lip, he asked, hesitantly, “Well, do you have an idea of what you’re going to d, now that you’re here?”

“Partially,” Laf sighed, “See, my godfather, he’s in the theater industry, broadway, he set me up with a director and I’ll be playing a supporting character in his new musical.” 

Herc beamed, “Hey, man, that’s amazing!”

“Yes, however I do not sing all too well in an american accent.” Laf said, wearily, “Hopefully the director will be sympathetic to this.”   
Herc smiled reassuringly at his friend, “I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out. Besides that guy knows you’re an actor from France, who knows, maybe that’s just the role.”

“Yes,” Laf looked back down at his food, “maybe.”

***

_ He stood there alone in the grand entry way. His heart was beating 100 times faster and he could feel a stinging behind his eyes. Before he could break down, he rushed up to his room and locked the door tight.  _

_ Lafayette grabbed the nearest pillow and let out a heart-wrenching sob into it. He couldn’t believe this. An arranged marriage? And for the purpose of wealth and power no less. He should have seen this coming. Of course his mother and father would stoop this low and take away yet another part of his life.  _

_ He felt himself shake as he silently sobbed into the pillow. He tried to take in a few steadying breaths. He let his eyes fall down to his wrist, covered by his long sleeve shirt. He hesitated before gently rolling it up to look at the names written on it.  _

_ “Oh, mon amours, how I wish I knew you. You two would know what to do.” He let the tears roll down his face. How his heart longed to meet the two that are destined for him. “I promise that I’ll find you.” He kissed the names on his wrist.  _

_ He took a moment to compose himself. Now was not the time to pity himself, he needed to think of a way out. He looked around his room. He caught sight of his phone and grabbed it off of the desk.  _

_ He had very few people in the world he could trust, but there was one man who he knew genuinely cared for him. He hit call on the contact.  _

_ “Ah, Laffayette, my favorite godson.” The gruff, german accented voice said.  _

_ “Uncle Friedrich, I need your help.” _

_ *** _

Laf looked around at Herc’s apartment. Pictures of models wearing his clothes, and broadway shows with his costumes lined the walls. There was fabric strown out in every direction. Laf smiled when he caught sight of the photo of the two of them at the previous year's Paris fashion week. 

He turned towards the door when he heard the handle jiggle. Herc entered carrying the last of Laf’s bags up from the car. He set them down and let out a large grunt, “Alright, that’s the last of it.”

Laf smiled at his friend, “Thank you, Hercules, for all of this.”   
Herc walked across the room to his friend. He rested a hand on Laf’s shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about it. You’ve been through so much, especially in the last few hours. Giving you a place to stay is the least I can do.” 

Laf could feel himself getting choked up. He pulled Herc in for a hug, “Thank you.” He sobbed over and over into his friend's shoulder. 

“Shh,” He soothed, “It’s all gonna be ok.” They held on to each other for a while longer.    
Laf broke away and wiped the tears from his eyes, “I should get some sleep. I have to be at the theater bright and early tomorrow.” 

Herc squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, “Alright, you do that. Your bedroom is just down the hall and mine is right over there if you need me.”

Laf smiled and hugged his friend goodnight. He headed down the hall to the guest room. He opened the door to a well furnished, and very stylish room. He set down his bags and noticed the window in the corner.

He strolled over and looked out upon the city. The bright shining lights and skyscrapers stretched out as far as he could see. It wasn’t the same as Paris, but he knew he could grow to love it. But most importantly he was free from his parents. 

He sighed. Everything was different now. He flopped down on the bed. His eyes gazed down at his wrist, he brought it up to his face and rolled down his sleeve. He let his fingers trace the names cast upon his skin. 

He smiled. His head and feelings were still a mix, but he would take the risk of finding his soulmates over a forced marriage any day.


	2. Ice Cream makes the world go 'round

“Ok, thank you so much...alright, I’ll be there first thing in the morning...ok, goodnight!” John pressed end call and shoved his cell back into his pocket.

He was practically buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell Alexander about everything when he got back to the apartment. He rushed up the stairs, groceries in hand, and fummbled with his keys until he got the door unlocked.

“Sweetheart, I’m back!” John called out. Not a second later his boyfriend came rushing into the room running into John to give him a huge hug. John stumbled a little from the force, trying to keep them both from crashing to the floor. He laughed, “Looks like someone missed me.”  
John felt Alex hold on tighter. He grew concerned when he felt Alex’s tear fall onto his shirt. John broke apart the hug to look at his boyfriend, “Whoa, baby what’s wrong?”

Alex’s eyes were red and puffy, tears rolling down his cheeks, “B-bad day at th-the office.” He sobbed.

John’s chest tightened, he hated seeing his boyfriend so upset. He thumbed away the tears,  “Aww, sweetie. I’m sorry, that sucks. You wanna talk about it?”

Alex hummed, “Maybe later?”

John smiled at him, “Of course, when you’re ready.” His heart warmed when Alex smiled back at him. “Until then, how about we take a shower, cuddle in bed, and have pancakes for dinner?”

Alex giggled at the plan, “You always know just what to do to make me feel better.”

“Course I do, that’s what soulmates are for, aren’t they?”

John lead his boyfriend into the bathroom of their shared apartment. They had gotten the place almost 4 years ago, back when they were finishing up grad school together. It was a large two bedroom apartment that overlooked manhattan. John had bought it for them with part of the inheritance money that his grandmother had left for him, even though Alex had insisted that they look for a smaller, cheaper, place so he could help pay for it. But John insisted that they were soulmates so they needed a comfy place to start their life together.

John smiled at the memory. He and Alex have grown so much over the years but they always remained together. He’d never thought that he’d ever meet his soulmate, after years of his family saying that same-sex soulmarks were just a fluke of nature, he had almost given up hope. But when he saw Alex’s charismatic smile walking into his freshman year dorm, he knew that he had found him. Well, one of them.

“..don’t you think?” Alex asked.

John snapped out of his haze, “Sorry what?”  
Alex rolled his eyes, “I said, it’s getting pretty cold out. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean it is October.” John agreed.   
“Yep, perfect weather for taking a nice hot shower together.” Alex smirked.

John let out a groan. Alex loved hot showers, scalding hot, burning showers….John did not. “Uhg, fine, but not too hot this time, alright.”

“Whatever you say sweetie.” Alex sing-songed.

John stripped out of his clothes and followed his boyfriend into the (scalding hot) shower. The steam surrounded John as he came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around the smaller men.

“Hmm.” Alex hummed happily at the embrace, “I’m feeling much better now.” He craned his neck to kiss John on the lips.

“Agreed.” John held onto him, swaying gently for a few minutes, allowing them to just be together for moment. “Want me to wash your hair?” He asked.

Alex smiled, “Absolutely.”   
John reached for the bottle of apple scented shampoo, he rubbed it over his hands and massaged it deep into Alex’s brown waves. Alex hummed and leaned into the touch. After about ten minutes, they stepped out of the shower and headed back into their bedroom.

John helped Alex into the comfiest pajamas that he owned, they were a matching set that John had gotten for the two of them for christmas last year. He then headed into the kitchen to fetch two giant bowls of ice cream, topped with berries, sprinkles, and a shit-ton of whipped cream. He finally headed back into the bedroom and joined Alex under the covers and turned on reruns of Last Week Tonight.  
“Here you go.” John said handing Alex his bowl.  
“You know this isn’t a very nutritious meal.” Alex mocked.   
John shoved him playfully, “Oh hush, you. A little Ice cream never hurt anyone.”

Alex laughed, “ok, whatever you say, Mr. Use-to-be-a-health-nut.”  
“I still am. Now eat your ice cream before I changed my mind.” John warned. Alex rolled his eyes and cuddled into his boyfriend's side. John looked at his boyfriend, he was still worried about how upset Alex was when he first came in. In college, Alex would cry a lot when he was stretched out, but it rarely ever happend anymore.

John bit his lip, “Hey, um-ready to talk about-uh- what was bothering you?” Smooth Laurens. Smooth.

Alex shifted up to look at John. He looked off, not meeting John’s eyes, “Oh, well it’s sort of stupid.”

John brought his hand up to Alex chin, gently turning Alex’s head so he could look into his eyes, “Hey, you’re feelings aren’t stupid.”

Alex sighed, “I know-it’s just…” He took a deep breath, “Ok so what happened is that there was this new guy in the office today. At first he seemed really nice, very smart. And I was getting this special kind of feeling about him.”

John rose an eyebrow at him, “You mean, special like the first time you met me special?”  
“Well, sorta, I don’t know. I mean when I saw you-it was world changing. I immediately knew you were the one even without looking at your mark.”

“Aww, sweetheart. I felt the same way.”  
Alex  smiled just a little, and then continued on with his story, “Anyway, I was just really connecting with this guy, then it occurred to me that we never exchanged names.”

John’s breath hitched, “You don’t mean…?

“Oh god no! No, no, he’s not him. His name is Thomas - motherfucking- Jefferson, and thank the lord because I would rather eat my own arm than be soulmates with this son of a bitch.” ALex grummbeled.

“So..?” John trailed. Alex gave him a look of confusion. “Well, you said that he seemed nice, but you came home crying. What happened?”

John could quickly see the anger leave Alex’s eyes and the sadness returning, “Oh, yeah...well see, this intern came rushing past us. We were in the break room and I ended up stumbling backwards and a mug of coffee spilled onto my jacket. So Jefferson helped me take it off since it was drenched. But the thing is, I was only wearing a short sleeved t-shirt under my jacket, not a long sleeved shirt.”

“Alright, so how does that affect things?” John asked.

“Well, Jefferson saw my marks, and it was like a complete 180. He got this disgusted look on his face, he tried to joke about it and said, ‘Oh wow, looks like your soulmate’s got one hell of a long name.” Alex sniffled, tears were beginning to form in his eyes. John brought him closer. “And then I corrected him and said that I had two soulmates. Then he started laughing and shouted out that I was a freak and the entire office overheard.”  
“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.” John held him closer, letting Alex cry onto his shoulder. This had always been a rough topic for them, their shared third soulmate. Their name was crealy printed onto both of their right wrists and yet they know nothing of the man. John remembered when he was a kid and his soulmarks had finally showed up, he was so happy to see them. Right up until his parents had found out, his father had been furious to see that their were two names, even more so to see that at least one of them, Alexander, was most definitely the name of a man. John had grown up learning to hide and be ashamed of his soulmarks, that is until he met one of them and he learned to embrace who he loved.

But John couldn’t help the small worry inside him of what life will be like when-if- they meet them. Alex was quite different. While he had been through the same taunting as John did about the two marks, Alex had always been excited about two. Before his father left him, he told Alex that soulmarks were a load of nonsense. But his mother had made him promise to find them and never stop looking. She had regretted giving up on finding hers. Ever since, Alex had been determined to find the last piece to their trio, and John would try to be supportive as he can.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop the awful way that people would sometimes treat them.

Alex continued to sob into John’s shirt, “I just hate it so much. ANd the worst part is that I got called into Washington’s office.”  
“Oh no, did Washington say something about your marks?” John said, concerned. Senator Washington had treated Alex as a son ever since he was an intern working for him. They had been over to the Senator’s house for dinner a countless number of times. Surely he wouldn’t of said anything to hurt Alex.

Alex wiped a tear from his eye, “No, he’s known about it for a while. He just wanted to talk to me since he heard that Jefferson had yelled at me in the office. Just wanted to check in with me and get my side of the story.”

“That’s good. Please tell me he’s going to fire his ass.”

Alex sighed, “I wish. But Jefferson will only be working until the end of the campaign.”  
“He better, cause if he sticks around long enough I’ll probably punch him.” John said. Alex laughed at that. “I’m serious, I am not afraid to beat someone up.”   
“Yes, I know dear. But I’d rather not spend our next anniversary with you in prison.”  He smirked.

“Fair enough. I mean aniversary sex is pretty great.” He said seductively.

Alex rolled his eyes, “All sex with me is great.”   
“I completely agree.” Alex smiled and cuddled back into John’s side. John leaned in to kiss him, “So other than making a new enemy, how was your day?”

“It was alright. The campaign is hella stressful, but Washington is polling at eighty-percent. I mean we’re not too worried, he’s well liked, he’s respected, and he’s an incumbent. So looks like you’ll still be dating the head aide and speechwriter for Senator Washington for another six years.” He said.

John was glad, he knew that Alex loved his job and couldn’t be happier for him. “That’s amazing sweetie.”  
“So, how was your day?” Alex asked.

“It was alright, not much-” John stopped as he remembered the phone call he’d gotten just before getting home.

“Everything ok?” His boyfriend asked.

“Oh, yeah. I just completely forgot, I got a call about designing a set for a new broadway musical.”

“Oh my god, John! That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Alex sprang up and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

“Thanks, sweetie. I’m really excited about it.”

Alex released him and went back to his side, “Seriously, that’s so incredible. I can’t wait until you get your Tony. I think we should keep it in the livingroom, make a nice center piece of it.” He joked.

John blushed, laughing at his boyfriend, “Ha, slow down there. I don’t even know what the show is about yet.”

“So when do you start?”

“Well, I’m going into the director’s office to meet with him about his ideas for the set, tomorrow. Then I’ll check out the theater in two weeks to start mapping it out with him.” John explained.  
ALex smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Well I’m sure whatever you design, it will be absolutely amazing.”

“I really hope so.” John said.

“Well why don’t we just watch some Last Week Tonight to get our minds off of things?” Alex grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The two wrapped their arms around each other and lay down in bed, happy to just be with one another.


	3. I've been waiting so long

Laf strolled into the theater. He could feel his heart pounding in his head. He was coming in today to meet with the writer, the director and an executive producer. They were just going to have him look through the script and talk him through everything. It was a low pressure thing. 

Fredrich had promised him that this would be the perfect for Laf.It was somewhat of a miracle that he was able to set things up on such short notice. Besides, Laf was good at acting, he loved acting and singing and dancing and all of that. Just because he ran away from his parents didn’t mean he wanted to leave his profession. 

He already was cast in the show, even though the director was still deciding between two character for him to play. All he had to do was breathe and be calm. The director was a friend of his, someone he’s worked with before, she would make sure that Laf got through this.

He walked through the main lobby and up to the stage where the 3 production team members were talking. The director, who he already knew as Janette, was the one talking. They were so deep in conversation that they didn’t notice him right away. 

“Ok,” Janette said, “so, we want the set to be minimal so the choreography can be more elaborate. But are there any scenes where we want to change the set?”

A tall, clean shaven man, in a nice grey sweater responded, “Perhaps we have a few things that can swing out of the main set, but I’d rather it keep a uniformed look. And if we need to we could always add in set pieces like tables or chairs.”   
The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Jannette spoke up, “Well, our set designer is coming in any minute to take a look at the stage and drop off the sketches we met about. We can tell him all of this when he gets-Oh!” She caught sight of Lafayette and waved him over to where they were standing on the stage. 

“Hello dear, how are you?” She asked, giving his a quick, yet friendly hug. 

He felt comfortable in the presence of his old friend. “I’m good. And how are you doing?” 

“I’m very well thank you.” She turned towards the other two men, “Gentlemen, this is Marie-Joseph.” She introduced him. He tried hard not to cringe at his stage name. “And Marie this is Benjamin, our director.” She glanced to the shorter of the two men, he was wearing casual clothing and a bright smile. “This is his husband, and our executive producer, Francisco.” She gestured to the man in the green sweater.

He help out his hand, “Pleasure to meet you Marie-Joseph. We are so excited to meet you.”

Laf shook both of the men’s hands, “Nice to meet you two as well. I’m so grateful for the opportunity. And please call me Lafayette, Marie-Joseph is just a stage name for me.”

Benjamin smiled again and nodded his head, “You’ve got it Laffayette. So, for today, we’re going to go over the show and have you read for a few different parts. We’re about 90% sure we know which character we want you to play but we just want to be sure we cover all our options. After that-”   
“Benjamin!” A voice called out through the main lobby. “Hello, anybody here?”

“We’re on the stage, John.” Benjamin called out.

Laf turned his attention towards the lobby. He felt his heart speed up, it always did whenever he heard the name of one of his soulmates.

Just then, Laf caught sight of one of the most beautiful people he has ever laid eyes on. The man was wearing tight black jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. His lush curly, brown hair was tied up to perfection on top his head. Laf was mesmerized by the freckles cascaded around his face. This had to be him. Laf felt a tingle on his wrist, but he didn’t dare check it. Surely this was him. 

John walked up to the stage, Laf didn’t miss how he hesitated for a second, perhaps he was feeling something off too. He walked up to Benjamin and said, “Hey! So sorry to interrupt, I was just worried that i had the wrong address.”  John smiled and Laf felt his chest tighten even more.

“No worries, John. You’re just in time to meet one of our stars of the show.” Benjamin said gleefully. John turned and met Laf’s gaze. Those soft brown eyes taking his breath away. “John, I’d like you to meet Marie-Joseph-oh I’m sorry, I meant Lafayette.” 

John’s pupil’s blew wide open and face turned into a look of pure shock, “I- uh- you’re um. I mean do you- ugh.” He stuttered, a huge blush spreading across his face. Laf was speechless, he didn’t want to speak out of fear that he could be wrong.    
Benjamin, completely misreading the situation, slapped a hand on John’s shoulder and laughed, “It’s ok John. Not everyday you meet a big french movie star.”

“You’re...you’re Lafayette? Gilbert Lafayette?” John said breathlessly, subconsciously rubbing his wrist. 

Laf let out a small laugh, “Yes. Is that all it says, I was worried that my entire name was written out.”    
Benjamin looked between the two, “Umm, so, do you two know one another, or…?” 

“Benji, dear,” Francisco interrupted, pulling his husband gently back towards him, “stop talking.” 

Laf looked at the man in front of him, “You’re Laurens, yes? Your last name?” 

“Yeah, it is.” John smiled but his face quickly drew back to concern, “Wait, please tell me you have a second mark.” 

“Oui, uh-yes I do.” Laf said quickly, “Alexander Hamilton. Your’s is the same, no?”

John let out a huge sigh of relief, “Oh thank goodness.”    
“Wait,” Jannett said, “Are you two soulmates?”

Laf nodded his head, he felt a few tears roll down his eyes. He and John both lunged forward into a big hug. Holding each other impossibly tight and letting each other’s joyful tears fall onto the other. 

“I-I can’t believe it.” John said, “We been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried that I’d never find you.”    
“We?” Laf questioned.

“Oh,” John broke apart just slightly from their embrace to face Laf, “I mean Alexander and I.”   
Laf felt yet another wave of happiness come rushing forth, “You mean, you’ve found Alexander?”   
“Yeah, we met back in college.”

“Oh, that is wonderful news!” Laf cried out happily. 

“Oh my goodness, we need to go see him right away! Oh he’s going to be so happy. He’s wanted to meet you so badly. I mean so did I, trust me I really did, but I’m just a bit more of a pessimist than he is and, well what are the odds of meeting one soulmate, let alone two. And wow I am rambling like crazy.” John laughed nervously.    
Laf laughed too at his soulmate’s ramblings, “I very much would like to go meet Alexander, but sadly, I do have to work with these lovely people for a little bit.” 

“Pshh, you mean us?” Francisco said, dismissively, “Don’t worry about today. We can reschedule for any other day, it’s not just any day you meet your soulmate. You two should go and tell the other guy.”    
Benjamin leaned back into his husband’s embrace, “I agree. I remember when we met and found out we were soulmates. It was during the first rehearsal of a show. Oh gosh, the whole cast and crew pushed us out of the theater to be alone together. Now go, be happy!”

Janette smiled and nodded, “Yes, congratulations to you two, to all three of you. Now go before we kick you out.” 

Laf and John smiled at them and thanked them before rushing out of the theater together. They stepped out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. 

“So, where does our Alexander's work?” Laf asked, still holding on tight to John’s hand.   
“He works at Senator George Washington’s Midtown office. It’s actually about a twenty minute walk from here.” John buzzed with excitement. 

“Ah, and how far by- what is it - a taxi?” He asked.

“Oh probably about ten minutes, why?” 

Laf blushed, “I just very much would like to see him. And I have not yet gotten adjusted to these busy New York streets.” He admitted. 

“Oh, taxi it is then.” John stepped into the street and hailed a taxi like a pro. He opened the door for Lafayette and they climbed in together. “48th and 3rd,please.” He told the driver. 

Laf looked over to him. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to know. He had dreamed and hoped for this moment for so long and at long long last it was here. 

“So,” Laf started, “What does one do when they meet their soulmate?” Laf mentally scoffed at himself. He was embarrassing himself in front of one of the most important people in his life.

John gave a heartfelt laugh, “Well, yeah, I guess I have a little more experience there.” Laf brightened at the sound of John’s laugh. “When I met Alex,” John continued, “we were in college. So we kinda just talked for two minutes before jumping each other's bones like the horney teenagers we were.” 

“Ah, well perhaps Alexander’s work is not the best place for that.” Laugh joked.

“Probably, oh we’re here!” The cab pulled to a stop in front of Alex’s building.John quickly paid the cabbie and grabbed Laf, rushing out of the car. “Ok, so all we need to do is check in with security and head up to Alex’s office.” 

Laf smiled and nodded, “Sounds wonderful.” They quickly stepped into the building and John went up to the security desk to get their visitor’s passes.

Laf was still in shock. He felt himself getting choked up and told himself to breathe. He had left Paris to fight for his chance to find his soulmates, he never really believed that he’d meet them. The dark part of his mind was constantly present, constantly telling him to be afraid of never finding them and yet here he was. It was so hard for him not to cry right then and there.

John came running back up to him, “Ok, we’re all signed in. Wait, are you crying?” John said, concerned. 

“I-I’m just so happy, John.” Laf sobbed. 

John smiled warmly and wrapped him in his arms, “I know, Lafayette. I am too.” 


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all here

Washington sat at his desk and sighed. His head was pounding. He looked over at Alexander, “So… why are you covered in glitter and feathers?” He asked.

“Jefferson started it.” Alex sat across from him. His arms were folded and he had a wicked scowl on his face. Not to mention the fact that he was covered from head to toe in magenta glitter and feathers.

“Yes. You’ve said that multiple times, what I’m wondering is why?”

Alex let out a grunt, “Uhg, ok so you know how he came in on Monday wearing that godawful purple suit.” 

Washington cringed, “Oh, yes I remember.”   
“So, I tried to ignore him, but then he starts going off about his shitty opinions, and I say, ‘Wow, your sense in morality is almost as atrocious as your sense of fashion.’ And then he goes and does this, he even left a note saying, ‘Since you loved my fashion so much, thought I’d let you try it on.’ Like how does that even make any sense!!! It’s so grossly inappropriate and childish. Why does he work here again?” Alex said, angrily. He couldn’t tell if his eye was twitching from annoyance or pure hatred.

Washington was not amused. He put his hand up to his head, trying to rub away some of the pain, “Son,”

Alex whispered under his breath, “Don’t call me, Son.” 

“son, “ George carried on without acknowledgement, “Didn’t you take all of Jefferson's paper, writing utensils, and keyboard out of his office last week because he said you write like a dyslexic toddler.”

Alex eyes went wide, “I have no clue what you’re-”   
“Alexander.” Washington warned.

“Ok, so I did that. But I gave it all back! But what am I going to do about my suit. This glitter is never going to come out!” He wined.

“Ok how about a compromise?” Washington reasoned, “I’ll have Jefferson pay for a new suit for you, a nice suit even, if you get him a brand new keyboard. Deal?”   
“Why do I have to get the purple asshole a brand new keyboard?”

“Watch your language. And you have to because you spilled coffee on the one you stole from him and it doesn’t work anymore.”    
Alex groaned, “Ok, fine, deal.”   
“Good, now can we please try and get along with Jefferson. It’s October and election day-”

He was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Washington called. Both Alex and Washington grew very confused by the sight of John stepping into Alex.

“John?” Alex said, getting up to greet his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“Alex, I have the greatest possible new..why are you covered in pink glitter and feathers?” John stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Guess.”   
“Jefferson”

“Yep.” Washington answered from his desk.

“Oh, hi sir.” John said. “How are you?” 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any aspirin would you John? Or perhaps a way of getting your boyfriend to act like an adult?” 

“I’ll tell you if I ever find out.”    
“Hey!” Alex cried out, offended. John kissed his forehead, regretting it when he got a mouthful of glitter. 

“Love you, sweetheart.” John amended, “Now, make yourself look presentable.”   
“Why? What’s the big sup-”   
“Just do it.” John quickly helped Alex out of his jacket. Washington grabbed a wet towel from his personal bathroom to help wipe off most of the glitter and feathers. He also handed Alex one of his sweaters to replace his ruined shirt.    
“Ok, that’s as good as I’ll be.” Alex said, “Now, what’s going on?” 

“And why must it happen in my office?” George asked. 

“Trust me sir, you’ll like being here for this.” John looked back at Alexander. “Alex, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He opened the door and pulled in a mysterious man. 

Alex felt his pulse quicken. The man before him was gorgeous. His skin was so perfect that it was glowing, his eyes shone like stars, and his hair was beautiful splaying out on top of his head. It was then that Alex felt the subtle pang in his wrist that he had felt when he had first met John. 

The man spoke in a thick french accent, “It’s nice to meet you, Alexander, I’m-”   
“Lafayette.” Alex finished his sentence. “Oh my god, you’re- you’re you!” He said and quickly brought the man into a hug. “I-I can’t believe it! John, what? How? Is it really?” 

John came over to them, “Yes, baby it’s really happening. We’re all together.”    
Alex felt hot tears form in the corner of his eyes, “I-I can’t-I don’t know what to say.”

“Wow. Alexander Hamilton, speechless.” Washington said from the other side of the room. The three turned his attention back to him. “Wait, Alexander, is this who I think it is?”   
Alex nodded his head, “Yep. Sir, this is Lafayette, this is John and mine’s other soulmate.”

“Oh, ALexander.” Washington came over to give him a big hug, “I’m so happy for you. Here, I’ll go check with my campaign manager, give you three a moment alone.”    
“Thank you, Sir.” Alex said, just barely catching sight of the tear that Washington wiped away as he left.

He turned back to his soulmates, “So, how did you two meet?” He asked.   
John and Laf looked at each other. John spoke for them, “We ran into each other at the theater. Turns out he’s starring in it.”

“That’s incredible.” Alex said, tears still streaming down his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just, I just never thought this day would come and..”   
“I know how you feel, Mon Amour.” Laf said bringing Alex back into his side. He reached to bring John into their embrace as well. The three stood there, crying and overcome with emotion. They were all so happy to be together at last and took a moment to cherish it. 

“So, where do we go from here?” Laf asked.

“Why don’t we go home and talk things out? And get Alex in a bath to properly wash off all of that glitter.” He said with a laugh.

“Ah, yes,” Laf said, “I was wondering about that.” He chuckled.

Alex rolled his eyes, “It’s a long story I’ll tell you on the ride home.”

Laf smiled, “Please do. Allow me to just text my friend Hercules and let him know what has happened.” 

“Wait, you know Herc?” Alex asked.

John’s eyes lit up with a realization, “Hold up, are you the french guy who’s staying at his house?”

“I guess I am.” Laf answered.    
“Wow, this is crazy.” Alex said, “I mean, I can't believe Herc didn’t tell us sooner.”

John laughed at his boyfriend’s amusement, “Come on, let’s call him and go home. We’ve got a lot to discuss.”   
Alex linked arms with both of his soulmates and walked happily all the way home. In their mind they knew that it wouldn’t all be perfectly smooth sailing, but they didn’t care. They were destined for one another and they would find a way to make it work. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed it. My plan is to try and continue this with a bit of fluffy one shots. 
> 
> I'm rain-and-roses-in-the-city on Tumblr if you'd like to chat!


End file.
